Categoria:Sphere Founders
I Fondatori delle Sfere sono figure leggendarie vissute in un periodo ben precedente alla Grande Guerra, e con essa non hanno nulla a che fare (per una buona volta...). Sono così chiamati in quanto ognuno di essi è legato ad una o più Sfere, per lo più rare ed uniche, che incontreremo nel corso della nostra avventura. Alla batch appartengono alcune tra le più rinomate unità per svariati stili di gioco. Eccoli a voi. 'Darvanshel, il Guardiano' ' ' Il coraggioso spadaccino del Regno di Sama. "Ma come, ha pure una spada?!?" vi starete chiedendo. Sì, e grossa almeno quanto quella di Aem!!! Per quanto vecchietto, il buon Dar se la cava. Torniamo a noi. Spadaccino, dunque, abile e vittorioso in numerose battaglie. Abile era anche con lo scudo, ma vi ritorneremo più tardi. Era considerato da molti un soldato buzzurro, scortese e maleducato, e da buon fifolco non si curava dei commenti della corte. La situazione rimase tale fino all'incontro con Exyl. La donna, non lo scudo. La sposò, abbandonò l'incarico di generale, e nel giro di due soli anni passò da analfabeta a genio geniale, funzionario di stato, onorato per dedizione, intelligenza, lealtà. Un cambiamento che in pochi riuscirono a spiegarsi. Lavorando a stretto contatto con la corte comprese quanto quel covo di serpi costituisse una costante minaccia alla vita del re: prese così l'abitudine di portare sempre con sé spada e Scudone. Per tale ragione, in breve tempo venne considerato da corte e sudditi un codardo, nonostante le gloriose imprese compiute in passato. Questa situazione si protrasse fino a quando, durante una battuta di caccia, un sicario attentò alla vita del Re: Darvanshel lo protesse con il suo onnipresente scudo. E così salvò la vita al suo signore, venne onorato nel Regno e ricevette in dono un nuovo, più grande scudo, che chiamò appunto Exyl in onore della moglie. A Dar sono legati: *Lo Scudo reale, il suo primo scudo, con cui salvò la vita al Re. *Lo Scudo Exyl, il premio ricevuto per l'azione. Nonché sua moglie. 'Mariudeth, l'Ascianera' Un signore della guerra che agì indisturbato nell'Impero di Agni, arrivando a crearsi un vasto dominio personale. Si autoproclamò imperatore, e chiamò a sé un vasto seguito di generali, strateghi, stregoni. Nel far ciò, non badò ad alcun titolo nobiliare o differenza d'estrazione sociale, il che gli garantì un solido sostegno popolare. Tuttavia Mariudeth credeva unicamente nella forza bruta e non nella strategia, tantomeno nella magia. A contatto con queste, tuttavia, l'atteggiamento del signore della guerra iniziò lentamente a mutare. Per quanto appoggiato dai sudditi, Mariudeth non dimostrava alcuna pietà per i nemici, abbandonandosi a saccheggi di città che si erano arrese, massacri compiuti su uomini inermi, il tutto per garantirsi la fedeltà delle proprie truppe, con le quali era solito bere e festeggiare durante le campagne militari. Alcuni maghi a lui ostili lo criticatono in più occasioni, considerandolo un semplice barbaro, tuttavia non si curò mai delle opinioni a lui sfavorevoli. Pare che una volta, combattendo in prima linea sul campo di battaglia, afferrò una gigantesca ascia, dalle dimensioni tanto colossali che soltanto tre uomini avrebbero potuto sollevare, e roteandola fece a pezzi dei Giganti mercenari assoldati dall'esercito nemico. Alla sua morte, numerosi maghi tentarono di carpire il segreto dietro alla Grande Ascia di Mariudeth, che ritenevano certamente incantata, ma non trovarono nulla. Di Mariudeth è giunta fino a noi: *La Grandascia, la sua gigantesca ascia rotante. 'Zelnite, il Ladro Gagliardo' ' ' Di Zelnite si può dire molto, per alcuni è Dio, il che è blasfemia, perché il Sommo è il nostro unico e vero padrone. Limitiamoci a considerarlo il più grande ladro nella storia di Grand Gaia. Rubava ai ricchi per dare ai poveri, tra le sue più grandi imprese, leggendario è il furto del Tesoro Reale dell'Impero di Bariura. Le sue avvnture sono state raccolte in numerosissimi libri, tutt'ora in circolazione ed apprezzate tanto dai bambini quanto dai ricercatori del misterioso passato di Grand Gaia. 'I Libri di Zelnite' A conversation with zelnite by azuila-d8pomp4.png| Il vento che soffia nella notte scura non si fa sfuggire il bersaglio. Si nasconde nelle ombre del mondo, giustiziando i malvagi uno ad uno. Il mantello che copre il volto del ladro misterioso, Zelnite, sventola al vento. Questa è la storia di Zelnite, ladro cavalleresco, che rubava i tesori dei nobili di Grand Gaia in modi appariscenti per darli ai poveri e agli orfani. (Capitolo 1, Sezione 1 di "Le avventure di Zelnite, ladro cavalleresco") Brave frontier zelnite in jewel parade by shirodebby-d7tnws5.jpg| "Non perdo mai di vista il mio bersaglio! Sono uno sconosciuto sfuggente, sono il grande ladro fantasma... Sono Zelnite, ah ah!" (Estratto dal capitolo 1, paragrafo 2 di "Le avventure del cavalleresco ladro Zelnite!") Thief god zelnite by hyrchurn-d8b606l.png| "Non rubo per mia volontà! Sto semplicemente rispondendo alle voci nella mia testa che mi invitano a rubare!" (Un estratto dal Capitolo 2, Sezione 4 di "Le Avventure del Cavalleresco Ladro Zelnite!") Tumblr nfxgyyE1PH1tl9s80o2 1280.jpg| "Giuro sulla luna che stanotte mi impadronirò del misterioso tesoro dell'Imperatore Bariula." - Fantasma del ladro Zelnite (Estratto dal capitolo 2, paragrafo 5 di "Le avventure del cavalleresco ladro Zelnite!") Brave frontier zelnite by ewyt-d8l0ft7.jpg| Dopo essere sfuggito a innumerevoli trappole, Zelnite il ladro si infiltrò nella camera blindata in cui era custodito il tesoro fantasma dell'Impero di Bariura. Tuttavia, l'ingresso della stanza del tesoro era custodito da due spadaccini grandi come la porta e dall'aria misteriosa. Come sfuggirà a questo pericolo?! Scopritelo leggendo il prossimo capitolo de "Le avventure di Zelnite, ladro cavalleresco"! (Capitolo 2, Sezione 12 di "Le avventure di Zelnite, ladro cavalleresco") Brave frontier the adventure of zelnite part xx by shirodebby-d80srvx.jpg| Dopo aver incredibilmente svelato i segreti dell'Impero di Bariura, il ladro Zelnite, salvatore del popolo, si tuffò di nuovo nella notte, col mantello che sventolava al vento. E fu così che Zelnite, ladro cavalleresco, si guadagnò fama e titolo. Bene, continuate a leggerci in "Le avventure di Zelnite, ladro cavalleresco, e della Principessa del vento"! (Capitolo 3 di "Le avventure di Zelnite, ladro cavalleresco") Zelnite celebration art by shirodebby-d83lzf2.jpg| "Pff. Ma guarda un po', continuo a inciampare; la vecchiaia mi sta proprio rendendo goffo." (Un estratto dal capitolo 3, sezione 8 de "Le avventure del cavalleresco ladro Zelnite!") Tumblr nfxgyyE1PH1tl9s80o1 1280.jpg| Zelnite, anche nei momenti di maggiore difficoltà, non si arrese mai al suo destino. Il suo piano ingegnoso illuminò il cielo notturno e generò un miracolo in grado di donare nuova vita! (Estratto dal capitolo 3, paragrafo 9 di "Le avventure del cavalleresco ladro Zelnite!") Lazy zelnite by shirodebby-d805gr7.jpg| "Stupido! Sei davvero disposto a mettere a repentaglio la tua vita per qualche spicciolo? Non è qui che si trova il tesoro di cui dovresti realmente occuparti, dico bene?" (Estratto dal capitolo 1, paragrafo 2 de "Le avventure del cavalleresco ladro Zelnite e della figlia del nobile impostore!") 'Exvehl, Belva Divina' Poco si sa di questa bestia: c'è chi ritiene che sia un demone, per altri una divinità, mentre secondo i più non esiste nemmeno, questo perché in pochi possono affermare di averla vista. Exvehl infatti si manifesta solo a persone su cui pesa il fardello di un grande destino, sia questo nel bene o nel male, per illuminarle. L'unico segnale visibile del suo arrivo pare essere l'infuriare di una tempesta nei cieli sovrastanti, e la sua formidabile presenza ai pochi eletti che hanno il privilegio di incontrarla. Teorie e dicerie al riguardo affermano: *Esseri da un altro mondo (Olé) la chiamarono "la giraffa"; *Si tratta di un messaggero del Grande Imperatore Divino Karna Masta: teoria affossata, Exvehl si manifestò in tempo di guerra anche a uomini che combattevano l'esercito divino: *Se cerchi di catturarla per poi pentirtene, verrai adeguatamente ricompensato. Idem nelle verdi pianure dell'Eire. Apparve durante la Grande Guerra ad un sempre maggior numero di Eroi. Di fronte ad uno di questi, scatenò la propria furia, distruggendo una schiera dell'esercito divino: così il soldato la soprannominò "belva divina". 'Azael, l'Angelo Nero' Un angelo giustiziere, tanto imparziale quanto intransigente: giudicava indistintamente uomini e dei. Aveva ben tre volti: quello a destra rappresentava l'accusa, quello sinistro la difesa, al centro il viso-giudice. Il poveretto era probabilmente affetto da un disturbo di personalità multiple. Ciononostante, l'Imperatore Divino Karna Masta ne vide il potenziale e la lealtà al dovere, e decise di assegnare proprio ad Azael il compito di punire gli Angeli ribellatisi agli dei, e prese tra l'altro un apprendista, forse costui. Con il passare del tempo, le variegate e anche traumatiche esperienze accumulatesi nelle sue tre teste iniziarono ad entrare in pesante conflitto tra loro, confondendo Azael e facendogli lentamente perdere poteri e imparzialità. Per questo, una leggenda racconta che venne destituito dall'incarico ricevuto e sostituito dal suo allievo. Un'altra leggenda racconta che dopo questo fatto, l'Angelo Nero, ritenendosi ormai inutile, si trafisse con la propria spada. 'Lilly, la Grande Matah di tutti noi' Imperatrice di Agni, maga nera dall'abilità tutt'ora ineguagliata, tiranna sanguinaria eppure amata dal popolo: è questa Lilly Matah, tra i personaggi più famosi e controversi della storia di Grand Gaia. Succeduta al trono, sua prima preoccupazione fu quella di costruire un'arena nella capitale per assistere ai combattimenti e guadagnarsi il favore del popolo. Ma era questa solo l'apparenza: l'intento principale di Lilly era in effetti quello di studiare maggiormente l'arte nera applicandone gli incantesimi sui gladiatori poi inviati a massacrarsi l'un l'altro sul campo. Il suo sorriso era fonte di gioia per i sudditi (Il che è dire tanto, considerando la peculiarità della bocca di ogni unità) che, ammaliati, prestarono poco attenzione al mutamento verificatosi nell'imperatrice, che vedeva i suoi poteri accresciuti dopo aver assistito ad ogni combattimento: in un qualche modo ne assorbiva l'energia. Con il passare degli anni, la sua passione per i duelli crebbe esponenzialmente, arrivò al punto di creare una corona da far indossare ai suoi schiavi combattenti, in grado di renderli più forti e aggressivi del normale, e in tal modo crebbe anche il potere di Lilly. Col tempo, iniziarono a mancare schiavi-guerrieri da spedire nell'arena, e pare fu questo che spinse l'imperatrice ad avviare una serie di campagne di conquista contro i paesi confinanti: acquisire nuova carne da mandare al macello. Un bel giorno Lilly morì, nonostante tutto il potere nero di cui si era circondata, e la figlia ne continuò gli studi; ma l'erede di Lilly non era in grado di gestire l situazione abilmente quanto la madre, e l'impero iniziò la sua fase declinante. Tuttavia, all'epoca della Grande Guerra gli imperatori utilizzavano ancora imbastardite forma di magia nera, pallide vestigia delle antiche vette raggiunte dalla Matah. A Lilly sono legati: *il Gran Diadema, primo strumento creato da Lilly per far combattere gli schiavi. *la Guercorona, la sua versione migliorata. Categoria:Storia di Grand Gaia